


Virgil to the Rescue

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Vomiting, but it's got, i have no idea what this is, remus went clubbing, so I guess it's got that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: When Virgil gets a text from his friend telling him to come pick him up, he came as soon as he could. He just didn't expect him to be in such bad condition.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Virgil to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> “We’ve been friends since the first grade. I’ve seen you throw up a billion times, how’s this any different?”   
> CW: Vomit, neon lights, drunk Remus.

Virgil looked at his phone, a text from Remus popping up. He stood, grabbing his keys and bag with a few essentials inside. Patton looked up from their puzzle. “Where are you going, Kiddo?”

“I gotta go pick Remus up from a party.”

“Didn’t he drive there?”

Virgil nodded. “He did but he’s been drinking and is being a responsible adult for once.”

“Okay then,” Patton shrugged, returning his attention to the puzzle. “Take care!”

“Be back in a few.” He drove off into the night, soon pulling up to the club in the text, neon lights flashing both inside and out.

Virgil groaned but headed inside anyways, determined to find Remus. He navigated through the crowd, easily making his way past the bouncer when he explained the situation. Heading for the bar, Virgil assumed that’d be the place Remus spent most of his time off the dance floor.

The observation that the bartender was cute was pushed down in favor of finding his friend. “Have you seen anyone that looks like this?” He held up his phone with a picture of Remus on it. 

The man nodded, jerking his head toward a small corridor away from everything else. Virgil thanked him, silently cursing Remus if he was hooking up with someone. When he got there, all he found were restrooms. Pushing the door open, he was met with the sound of someone violently emptying the contents of their stomach into the toilet.

“Remus, is that you?” Virgil asked, almost unnecessarily. 

Someone poked their head out of the stall. “I have to ask, what does Remus have you saved as?”

Virgil sighed, shrugging. “Probably something stupid like ‘spider’ or just a string of emojis.”

The man nodded, looking at the bright screen in his hand with a phone case that Virgil recognized as Remus’. “That matches what’s here. I guess you’re the one I texted.”

Virgil nodded, pursing his lips. “I got a text saying to come pick him up? Was that you?”

“Yeah. He’d just started to . . . do this,” he nodded his head into the stall where the sound could still be heard, “when I asked if I should call him a cab. He said to just do his last contact so I did. Did I overstep any bounds?”

Virgil shook his head, wincing in sympathy for his friend. “No, you did fine. I would ask that you leave now as you probably have no further business with him tonight.” He held his hand out for the phone.

The man handed it over. “I hope he’s fine.” Virgil just gave him a tightlipped smile as the man left.

When he was gone, Virgil walked to the edge of the stall, glad he’d prepared for this. “How we doing, buddy?”

Remus answered with a groan. “Go away.”

“Come on, now. We’ve been friends since the first grade. I’ve seen you throw up a billion times. How is this any different?”

“Not play dough.” Remus groaned, his head leaning against the stall wall. Virgil didn’t have the heart to tell him how unsanitary that probably was.

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course not.” He reached into the messenger bag that Remy gave him a while back and pulled out a few things. “Here, chew this.” He handed him an antacid. “It might help a bit.”

Remus took it gratefully while Virgil went to the sink and ran a paper towel under the water until it was damp. He helped Remus stand and carefully brought him out of the stall to get him away from the worst of the stink. He placed the damp paper towel on his friend’s forehead before flushing the toilet.

Once that was done, Remus looked a bit better. Virgil handed him a Sprite. “Drink this _slowly_ , it’ll help.”

Remus nodded, resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder. They stayed there for a while until Remus raised his head. Virgil looked at him, slipping his friend’s arm over his shoulders. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No prob. Let’s get you home, stinky. Your onesie is calling your name.”


End file.
